


The Decayed

by XenaHime53



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Bon Jovi music, Damon Salvatore Bashing, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, Katherine Pierce Bashing, Recovery, Romance, Supernatural Beings, Tara Knowles Bashing, badassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaHime53/pseuds/XenaHime53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juan 'Juice' Ortiz never put any faith in 'happy endings', had only allowed himself to feel dry amusement when his little sister was at the age to believe in such things that he knew did not exist. Told her solemnly when she was a teenager who's heart was first broken to go watch any of her old Disney movies if she was looking for a glimpse of what 'Happy Endings' were.</p><p>It was only several years later, when he himself was a lost soul after helping Gemma clean up Tara's death.. that he stumbled upon a blonde beauty whom happened upon him by accident and stayed because of stubbornness.. that he was made out to be a liar on the one thing that he had been so sure of regarding 'Happy Endings'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decayed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is from an idea that may or may not be liked.. It was an idea that I had for a while but never got around to write it. My readers on my fanfiction.net account know that I am Pro Lexi, Caroline, Nadia, Bonnie and Rebekah .. However, the restrictions on the site had me looking elsewhere - and this is where this account had been made.
> 
> Anyways, I always had this mental image of Lexi swooping into the scene or at least helping Juice after he cleans up the evidence from Tara's death, walking off into the darkened abyss of the night around him that reflects just how lost he feels on the inside.. where Lexi brings him back to life.
> 
> She had done it so many times to Stefan in the show that multiple times my thought process was simply, "Juice needs an Old Lady like Lexi, Damn it!" Please tell me that I was certainly not the only one thinking this?!
> 
> Jax may have been one of my favorites since the beginning because of his bad boy, blonde hair and passionate.. but I personally loved the bad, bad boys even more. Like Kozik, Juice and Happy. I never grew to like Tara and I felt that she blinded him a lot, so.. 
> 
> This is what came out of all of it.

_Juice remembered it like it was only yesterday that he had to force himself to keep still in that dark blue plastic hospital chair that was quite frankly uncomfortable as hell. He had half a thought to try and track down a 'comments and complaints' box somewhere in the waiting room just to have an excuse to get the fuck off of it. What exactly were the doctors here trying to do - make people even more nervous as they waited impatiently for news on their loved ones?_

_He was here personally because he was assigned the task by Jax to 'tail' after Tara .. even though he privately found it better to classify it as just plain 'stalking'. Whatever one would want to call it, it was still something minor compared to the long list of crimes he committed in the name of the club - a large portion of thay done without blinking. In fact it wasn't the actual act of tailing someone that he had a problem with - as opposed to who._

_For being a doctor, Tara Knowles didn't seem all that bright as he first thought all that long ago when she saved that fucking psychotic Irish nut case from bleeding all over the large sheet of plastic that protected the Reaper Table.. His name was Cameron or something along the lines, though Juice truthfully didn't give a damn. Not after that fucker repayed that life debt by killing one of their prospects and kidnapping Abel. The irony of it all filled his emotions with dark amusement that he would have the balls to even think, let alone attempt, to do such a thing - twisting haphazardly with dangerous rage, to the point that he could feel his trigger finger start to twitch._

_Tara seemed to be under the dangerous notion that she could take Abel and Thomas, both children loved by every last one of the club members, as she tried to get the hell out of dodge. Was she actually that naïve to think she wouldn't get into any trouble at all from the club - hell from Jax or better yet Gemma - as she did so? Even more so when she actually had the audacity to try and run over him earlier. In his opinion, not that anyone gave a damn enough to ask for it, the crazy bitch had some balls in the safety of her purse that she needed to give back to Jax._

_Not that he didn't want out of all of this violence shit that he was forced to do day in and day out, but the fact remained was she knew full well he killed people before. That he had easily taken down full grown, muscular men that were more than half her size.. So the question that Juice would honesty love to know the answer to was what part of 'Warning: Dangerous Outlaw Biker who knows and owns guns - plural.' did she horribly mistranslate into 'Familiar. Target locked to be run over. Target Engaged.'?_

_It literally took every ounce of his willpower not to growl darkly at her for being such a crazy, dumb bitch and show her exactly how wrong she was for thinking he was going to take that lying down.. only to will the urge away because that was what everyone expected him to do. How pathetically obedient that sounded to him, making the usual cringe that he had somehow succeeded in concealing on a day to day basis - now travel up his spine with the combined disgust pulsing through his veins._

_"What are you doing here?" An all too familiar voice rang out ever so suddenly, echoing off the walls of the currently empty hallway with irritation oozing out of every syllable which was quite ironic since the high pitched voice that she spoke with was irritant to his ears. Juice lifted his head up to narrow his dark shaded eyes at the woman before him that was Tara Knowles, and had to use every ounce of strength from the depths of his body not to scoff in her face for a response to her question. His eyes trailed down her body with a critical glint shining, acknowledging how even though her hands were on her hips in a brave front - she leaned away from him and her body was vibrating with fear._

_Good, she should be._

_Juice leaned his head forward into her direction, as if he was about to tell her a secret but the calm facade was soiled with a sneer on his lips. His eyes glittered dangerously with a sparkle of emotion before he parted his lips to speak, putting emphasis on his last three words to show he was no longer naïve and unlike Jax or any of the others, saw through the 'good girl' routine a long ass time ago._

_"I always come to the hospital when someone runs me over.."_

Quite frankly, Juice wasn't surprised in the least that Gemma was able to kill Tara in a fit of rage. The older woman thought that Tara was taking her son away, being a rat and giving all she knew about the club to put Jax away - with a primary goal to get custody of both her kids in sight. Again, not something that Juice wouldn't put past her.. and it most likely wouldn't be the first offence Tara committed against Gemma and/or the club.

What surprised him was that Jackson Teller didn't give his mother any hint, at all, that he was turning himself in. The look on Gemma's face when he broke the news to her would be forever engraved in his mind, after he had to shoot a cop dead due to him running in from his patrol car.. the pure unadulterated disbelief and anguish on the normally strong woman's face that he once thought of as his segregated mother..

It wasn't pretty, not in the least, but then again with the life that they all lived - not many things were. So he cleaned up the crime scene as best as he could, make it look like someone ran into the house and killed both Tara and the cop that had previously sat in front of the house.. whatever story that Gemma chose to run with, Juice guessed he owed her this much before the both of them parted ways.

A token of all the times she cheered him up before life had begun to bend him into different directions.. he couldn't go back to the club. (How the hell was he supposed to know that Jax told Nero a lie and the truth came out when Nero had talked to him after his OD? How could Jackson dishonour such a young soul that never had the chance to actually live - with said lie? How could the blonde not even be one-tenth as distraught as Juice himself had been?)

He had no life left here in Charming, California.. and as Juice did away with the knife and all other evidence from the confrontation between Gemma and Tara, the later dying in result.. Juice felt numb as he walked the deserted California streets that reflected the darkened abyss he felt deep within himself. The soft wind twisted through the air, colliding with his body in an almost caress.

The only action Juice seemed to be able to do was put one foot in front of the other, walking towards an unknown destination that he prayed (Probably a fruitless attempt in general, after all would God listen to the prayer of a lost sinner? Juice seriously doubted it..) that the place he was heading was home that he could safely say he had never been.

..Then again he held doubt that such kind of places even existed. Guess he had no choice but to at least attempt to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it so far. This was something I had for a while, but had not been given the time to type it up until now. I will continue only if you guys want me to.


End file.
